Fuchs Jäger
=The Pilot= Fuchs Jäger is an ‘independent’ class variant of the combat ‘Commando Catgirl’ homo pectinem designed to infiltrate and interact with the pilot and merc community. Implanted with cyber brain parts to allow for backups and for interaction with some augments, Fuchs is among the higher classes of clones that have a larger amount of resources spent on them. Fuchs' augments are mostly mental, as her biology handles physical expectations. With her set goals being as simple as keeping an understanding of the political situation of the world, pilot culture, and human culture itself. Her personal goals being the standard “Help humanity,” and joining Fireteam Vertex. So far Fuchs has achieved her goals minus Vertex, and her data is being used to train other clones and modify programs. Fuchs has a non-japanese name to support her story of being a Japanese blooded german citizen that has lost her papers a long time ago. Not that matters much with the issue of many document centers of all countries suffering losses after suitfall. The EF embargo doesn’t hurt her either. Personality Lightly shy, supportive, calm, kind, and outgoing, Fuchs is an agreeable person designed from the ground up to have traits that people like. Since she gets positive feeling feedback from people that have a positive interaction with her, Fuchs craves to be near people that like her like a junky craves to be near their supply. The year of human interaction she has had as an intern has helped refine her traits and interaction with humans to give her an actual personality and understanding of who she is and how to achieve her goals. Like most clones, she can be naive, but with the life, she’s lived, and the data she’s gathered, her views on life have only been reinforced. Appearance 5’10”, Pale skin, Black hair, Black eyes, teenaged features, but at the same time average. American C cup, or jap D. Foldable cat ears and bobtail. Her eyes are human shaped but can focus to pinpricks. Relations & Allies Editi: Creator, “Mother,” Editi is the source of Fuchs’ life. Even with how life has opened Fuchs' eyes, Fuchs still has undying loyalty to Editi. Despite Fuchs noticing how Editi is flawed, she sees the potential that is there and seeks to propel Editi to being the ultimate being Fuchs dreams her as. Tommy: “Father.” Tommy is one of the few people Fuchs gives a mild berth to. Fuchs doesn’t want to risk breaking the illusion that she’s an independent person, and risk exposing Kantoku’s existence to Tommy. Most of her interaction with Tommy when she worked at TE was running papers to him, coffee runs, and ramen delivery. She looks up to Tommy, and hopes that if the veil is ever lifted, Tommy looks to her with pride. Maria Clarke: Fuch's first, and likely best real friend. Maria was an acquaintance that recruited her to Twin Vertex. While that team slot lasted only a day due to Fuchs's desire to help Maria's fear of Sadaux, it was one of the best days of her life. The after effects of that day lead Fuchs to room with Maria at her apartment. With time, actual growth, and social interaction with Maria, Fuchs has gained a friend and the first stable thing in her life. Buio: Teammate, a source of frustration, and now significant other, Buio is the other "stable" piece of Fuchs's life. Fuchs is growing to heavily like, to possibly love Buio, but his many issues keep her at length. As much as she likes her mother, she doesn't want to be her mother. Fuchs tries to respectively help Buio while trying to grow with him. While on missions Buio is normally enjoyable to work with, Fuchs grows worried when she sees him enact so much violence. Lenn: An interesting budding friendship with Fuchs. Fuchs didn't think to strongly in any way with Lenn when she was known as Hani, but after the spying incident, Fuchs has grown to like Lenn though the pity she had though Lenn's issues. Caring for Lenn grew from Fuchs's desire to help humanity, to caring for Lenn herself. While it will be seen how this friendship grows, there is something there to actually grow on. Marauder: Father figure, a source of knowledge, and otherwise someone that Fuchs want’s to learn from. While Fuchs has had Editi’s data on Marauder, Fuchs has seen some conflicting data on the issues of danger. Gavin: While Fuchs worries about Gavin’s mental state, she feels Gavin is able to take care of himself. She likes Gavin and enjoys being his friend. She feels that the best way to satisfy her want to help Gavin is just to continue being friends with him, hoping Othinus will lead Gavin to live a better life. Elena: Fuchs likes Elena, but feels like she doesn’t have the traits to really mesh with her. Elena likes to be alone or seems like it. Fuchs likes to be around people. Fuchs may not know how to build a friendship with her, but Fuchs does know that otherwise just being friendly and allowing Elena to interact with Fuchs on her own effort is likely the best way to just maintain good relations. Ryman: Fuchs is mixed on Ryman. While he doesn’t have many (or really any) traits that build healthy interactions with other humans, Ryman does have friends. Fuchs also isn’t naive enough to think that Editi is a saint while other powerful people are evil. Fuchs watches Ryman like an ongoing experiment, wondering at what point does anti-social behavior actually become a social issue. Most others have not impacted Fuchs enough to gain a spot, but Fuchs is the type to grow close to people with ease. This list likely will grow to a nightmarish level. =The Suit= A medium based on suit capture and control, Kirin is focused on capturing VP suits for refitting for allied pilots (but are mostly shunted to Kantoku pilots.) High mobility, High EMP power, and High EMP resistance, Kirin is a nightmare to fight against for a majority of suits. =Suit crunch= Medium Crimson capacitor (8) 10 Aegis nanites (16/24)30 Turtleshell drone (16/40)50 Soldier 50 Cap 1+2 70 Stig 110 ECM 2+3 free Flight Free kinetic stabs free EMP shield + EMP shield 130 Tesla collider -1 EMP shield Cyber brain 140 Duelist 150 jump jets 160 4 EMP nades 180 2 power fists 210 brainwave harness 220 solar panels 2 240 Blade 245 collapsible 250 sub-armour pistons 260 ASS 265 Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:Phoenix Collective Category:Demi-Human Category:Catgirl